Twin Ties
by Aria Saeryen
Summary: The Enchantress and her sister are not just enemies in ruling competition. Set after the events of Magic of the Rainbow. This is the first "serious" thing I've written; I don't know if it's quite as good as my other stuff.


It was a very bright, sunny day. The crystals which made up the grand castle glittered in the sunlight, reflecting the colors of the rainbow, which arched gracefully over the flowering land.

The picture could not be any more different from how the Enchantress, Queen Kitrielle of Fairytopia, was feeling.

Her sister had disappeared again. This time, she had somehow warped away just before the rainbow hit her, which would have sent her back to exile. Kitrielle was worried, not only for the citizens, but for her sister as well. She loved her sister; she had loved her for as long as she could remember. And she believed her sister loved her too, still, though this had been trapped in a prison of bitter jealousy.

Laverna, the first princess of the land, had run away before she was to become the next Enchantress. So it fell to Kitrielle. It hadn't been a good day. She'd been sitting on the sea-green throne, wondering where her sister was, when and if she would come back, and worst of all, what would happen if she returned and found Kitrielle to be the new ruler.

It hadn't been until a year later that she'd returned. It turned out she'd been searching the world for her lost love, who had vanished, only to find out that he was with some other fairy. The first few minutes had been semi-okay; Kitrielle had comforted Laverna and given her a shoulder to cry on, but that was before she saw the tiara woven into her sister's blonde hair. Then she'd run again. The next day, Sapphire, guardian of Crystal Cove, had delivered a shocking war announcement to Kitrielle. It seemed Laverna wanted to fight her for the throne.

Kitrielle refused. Once Laverna got word, she'd sent an army of fungi to the Crystal Palace in a surprise invasion. The Guardians were able to drive them away, but Laverna still held hostile feelings towards her sister, who had reluctantly forbidden her from entering the Crystal Palace again.

Kitrielle made up her mind. She was going to find her sister and, if possible, release her loving heart from its emerald prison of envy.

* * *

Flying overhead, the Enchantress looked down and saw a young woman sitting below an enormous mushroom. Her sister had, for some reason, gone back to the bogs. Her hair wasn't tied back anymore. It was long and loose, reaching her waist, and looking very unkempt. Its green sheen had faded, and her purple gown and wings were covered in dust.

The blonde fairy flew down to her twin sister's side.

"Laverna?"

"Go away!" snapped the green-haired fairy. "I never want to see you again!"

"Why?" asked Kitrielle.

"You stole everything from me!" Laverna snapped. "You took my throne, and then you forbade me from ever seeing you again. Then, you didn't even help when I was turned into a toad!"

Kitrielle noticed her sister was shedding tears.

"Are you alri –" she began, but was interrupted very quickly.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT!" screeched the other girl, rapidly flicking her tears away. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU…YOU…"

She let out a very hoarse yell, and then broke down in tears again.

"Sissy –"

"D-don't call me that," Laverna stuttered.

"Sissy, it makes me really sad to see you like this."

"Oh, what do you know?!" Laverna retorted. "You know nothing of pain. You always got everything you wanted!"

"No," her sister replied. "I really didn't."

Laverna let out a slight gasp.

"Wh…what?"

"The day I was crowned Enchantress, I was in quite a bit of pain. I didn't where you were, or if you were even alive, as the search parties I'd sent had given no word. I had to deal with that on top of the passing of our mother, and when you came back and flew at the sight of my crown, which I was actually going to give you as it was rightfully yours, I was distraught. And then…and then…"

Kitrielle couldn't say anymore. She was crying now too.

"Come back with me, please," she said.

"I'm never going to be queen," sobbed Laverna. "I don't deserve it."

Kitrielle sighed. Her sister could never become queen at this rate either.

"I know, I know…just…please come back."

The green-haired fairy held her hand out. Her sister took it. And together, they began to fly away from those dreaded bogs.


End file.
